


i wanna make you soft

by saturnsjoon



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just two soft boys in love, lapslock for the aesthetic, namjoon’s dimples, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsjoon/pseuds/saturnsjoon
Summary: wonpil is a man with an important mission; finding out how deep namjoon’s dimples really are. tools? mini smarties.





	i wanna make you soft

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this really quickly because i was feeling so so soft so this is very simple and extremely short  
> title from candy (so good) by the rose !

“they just keep falling out” wonpil pouts, instantly reaching for the smartie and trying yet again to stuff it into namjoon’s dimple. namjoon glances at his boyfriend, feeling his heart swell at the sight. his eyes are drooping, pink tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration. namjoon feels himself smiling wider before wonpil can even tell him to do so. 

the smarties keeps falling, a couple of them actually staying for a moment, long enough for wonpil’s eyes to light up and a small victorious “yay” to fill the room. wonpil keeps going until the box is empty, softly murmuring something namjoon can’t quite make out. 

“you wanna go to bed?” namjoon asks when wonpil leans against him, head partly on his shoulder, partly on his chest. the smaller just shakes his head, but keeps his eyes closed. he sighs softly as namjoon runs his fingers through his hair, nudging their bodies even closer. “you’re sleepy, bun” 

wonpil shakes his head again, this time opening his eyes. he looks at the younger with puppy eyes. “wanna stay up, just a little longer. please?” namjoon nods, before using the hand behind wonpil’s head to pull him in for a kiss. 

it’s soft. slow, as they know they have all the time in the world. know there’s no hurry, no worry. realising the angle is awkward, namjoon pulls the smaller into his lap, keeping his hands on his hips as their lips stay locked. wonpil’s hands are on either sides of namjoon’s face, fingertips brushing against his hair. they kiss until they’re out of breath, barely parting when they come up for air. their foreheads are pressed together, smiles mirroring each other before wonpil leaves a quick peck on the corner of namjoon’s lips. 

there’s an i love you, an i love you too, and a wonpil dozing off tucked under namjoon’s chin, wrapped safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Twitter: [Saturnsjoon](https://twitter.com/saturnsjoon)  
> CC: [_rubxna](https://curiouscat.me/_rubxna)


End file.
